Various apparatus for securing safety lines and support lines for suspended equipment have heretofore been devised.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,185 (Lebel) discloses a window cleaners safety line anchor. In combination, the window cleaners safety line anchor is secured to the exterior of a roof structure and comprises a U shaped anchor member having a smoothly accurate inner side, a base for the anchor member with the U shaped member outstanding from the base in the end of the U shaped member fixed to the base to resist tensile forces to which the anchor is subjected in use in arresting the fall of a window cleaner, and the base having an aperture through it between the ends of the U shaped member. The tensile stud passes through the aperture in the base into the roof structure and secures the base to the roof structure and a supporting means spaces the base above the roof structure. Other variations of the window cleaners safety line anchor are disclosed including the addition of a compression member having an aperture through it and the use of a tensile stud having a bend along its length.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,098 (Huggett) discloses a safety rail apparatus in combination with a structure such as a building having a concrete wall portions with an elongated non-metallic tube embedded in the concrete wall of the structure adjacent to the outer face, defining an internal cavity which has a continuous longitudinal entrance slot into said cavity, thereby connecting each cavity. Inserted into the cavity is a block of slightly less dimension, however, wide enough to prevent the escape of a block member, so that it is slidably moveable through the slot. The individual operator would attach a safety harness to the block which allows movement of the block through the cavity, permitting the workperson to move parallel to the cavity, and offering support to arrest the fall of the workperson.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,112 (Flower) discloses an insulator bracket which is adapted for attaching insulators to the brick or stone walls of a building for supporting electrical conduits, cables and the like.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,716 (Stephens et al.) discloses a universal anchor assembly for impact attenuation device, universal front anchoring system for reusable impact attenuation devices.
Each of the prior devices referred to above present structures having limited use as anchors mounted on multi-level storey buildings.
Further, the prior devices may not offer sufficient strength to make them capable of withstanding significant lateral and shear forces.
Further, some of the devices ref erred to above present structures which are not mobile, or easily installable on a preexisting building.
It is the object of this invention to provide a safety anchor with improved resistance against lateral and shear forces, which is portable, durable in construction, has a multitude of uses and thus greater efficiency, is easy to construct and will permit installation without the need for major reconstruction.
It is a further object of this invention to ensure the safety anchor is capable of withstanding lateral and shear forces in excess of the breaking strength of safety lines normally used in fall arrest systems and primary support lines for suspended equipment used in the washing and repairing of multi-level buildings.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter. The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a safety anchor for the attachment of safety lines or supporting lines for suspended equipment, comprising a base plane adapted to be secured to a structure; a fastening wall projecting upwardly from said base plate with a primary aperture fastening location adapted to receive a first line, and two vertically aligned secondary aperture fastening locations adapted to receive a second line, the upper secondary aperture having its circumference set below the circumference of said primary aperture.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a safety anchor for the attachment of safety lines or supporting lines for suspended equipment, comprising a base plate adapted to be secured to a structure; a fastening wall projecting upwardly from said base plate with a primary aperture fastening location adapted to receive a first line and two vertical aligned secondary aperture fastening locations adapted to receive a second line, said two vertically aligned secondary aperture fastening locations having a smooth inner surface, the upper secondary aperture having its circumference set below the circumference of the said primary aperture, lateral reinforcing supports located on opposite sides of said fastening wall and secured perpendicular to said fastening wall of said base plate, so as to increase the lateral stability of said safety anchor, said base plate presenting a flat surface having multiple apertures forming a configuration which aligns with said structure to which it is secured in order to receive a mounting means, said fastening wall having converging sides projecting upwardly from said base plate which merge with a curved edge.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide in combination, a safety anchor secured to a building structure, comprising a base plate adapted to be secured to said building structure; a fastening wall secured to and projecting upwardly from said base plate with a primary aperture fastening location adapted to receive a first line, and two vertically aligned secondary aperture fastening locations adapted to receive a second line; lateral reinforcing supports located on opposite sides of said fastening wall and secured perpendicular to said fastening wall and said base plate, so as to increase the lateral stability of said safety anchor; said base plate presenting a flat surface having multiple apertures forming a configuration which aligns with the building structure to which it is to be secured in order to receive a mounting means; said fastening wall having converging sides projecting upwardly from said base plate merging with a curved edge; said primary aperture fastening location having a smooth inner surface; said two vertically aligned secondary aperture fastening locations having a smooth inner surface, the upper secondary aperture having its circumference set below the circumference of the said primary aperture; each said independent lateral reinforcing support having the shape of a triangle.
It is yet another aspect of this invention to provide in combination, a safety anchor secured to a stationary structure, comprising a base plate adapted to be secured to said stationary structure; a fastening wall secured to and projecting upwardly from said base plate with a primary aperture fastening location adapted to receive a first line, and two vertically aligned secondary aperture fastening locations adapted to receive a second line; lateral reinforcing supports located on opposite sides of said fastening wall and secured perpendicular to said fastening wall and said base plate so as to increase the lateral stability of said safety anchor; said base plate presenting a flat surface having multiple apertures forming a configuration which aligns with the stationary structure to which it is to be secured in order to receive a mounting means; said fastening wall having converging sides projecting upwardly from said base plate merging with a curved edge; said primary aperture fastening location having a smooth inner surface; said two vertically aligned secondary aperture fastening locations having with a smooth inner surface, the upper secondary apertures having its circumference set below the circumference of the said central primary aperture; each said independence lateral reinforcing support having the shape of a triangle.